1. Field of the Invention
In at least one aspect, the present invention relates to head restraint actuation systems that are operable by passengers in a forward vehicle location.
2. Background Art
Modern automobile interior design seeks to provide low cost with multi-functionality. Such considerations include safety, aesthetics, and economics. Head restraints are an important automobile interior component that offer protection in a rear impact.
A seat assembly may include a head restraint assembly pivotally attached to a seat back such that the head restraint cushion is moveable between a raised position and a lowered position. The head restraint cushion may be pivoted to the lowered position by pulling on a strap extending from the head restraint cushion.
In another known rear seat assembly, an electronic mechanism is provided for pivoting a head restraint cushion with respect to a seat back. This assembly further includes a push button disposed between two front seat assemblies, or on an overhead console, for activating the electronic mechanism. It is readily appreciated that a rear seat back in a raised position may interfere with driver visibility at times. Most head restraint systems do not provide the driver or other forward vehicle occupant with a convenient mechanism to lower a rear seat head restraint.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved head restraint designs that enable remote actuation of head restraints.